ZaDr: Why Fight With Each other, When You Can Fight Together?
by PandaaTheGirLover
Summary: An Invader Zim ZaDr story about the crazy adventure of finding love and trying to protect the secret, for if it is let out, a horrible fate will follow. A touching and cute story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there my friends! I recently started A ZaDr story and I am quite fond of it. I hope you enjoy this story. Also, if you want to see some art for the story, I will soon post some on my DeviantArt account, PandaLovesInvaderZim. Enjoy! I do not own Invader Zim.

It had been five years since Zim had come to Earth. By that time Dib was about 16, and had dated a few girls, but all of their relationships ended quickly when they heard that Dib was "crazy". They left quickly for fear of also being called crazy and weird. Not that Dib really cared, nor was he surprised. He hadn't really felt attracted to them anyway. He only asked them out so he could seem, and more importantly, feel less like the odd one out. Dating a girl made him less ashamed of how he really felt inside.  
>One day, it had begun to rain during skool. Dib was well prepared with his black umbrella when he went outside, however it seemed Zim was not. He lingered under the safety of the building's steps, snarling at everyone who passed by. He ungloved one of his hands and poked it out into the rain. After a moment his hand began to sizzle and he pulled it back, poking at in gingerly. He put his glove back on. "Stupid paste, wearing off so soon. I'll have to make some longer lasting paste." He mumbled to himself with a growl. He sat on the stairs, staring at the cursed rain. A little cat sat by him, also seeking shelter from the rain. Zim looked over to the cat and studied it carefully. He snarled at it, but still the cat remained still, staring up at Zim. Zim continued growling in attempts to frighten the cat, but to no avail. It lasted a while,<br>and Zim's one track mind could only pay attention to the cat. Dib noticed Zim sitting on the steps sadly, and something welled up inside him. It was sympathy. A very small amount, mind you, but some. Whilst Zim was distracted with the cat, Dib placed his umbrella next to Zim. It went unnoticed, just the way Dib had hoped. He walked away, angry at himself for doing what he'd done. How could he have felt sympathy for the one he hated the most? And he even helped him. A few years ago, Dib would have smiled at Zim's misfortune and walked away with his umbrella. But now he was giving it to him. Dib noticed the tears running down his cheeks that had formed when Dib realized what he'd done. He allowed them to run in massive groups down his face as he ran into the rain. He sat down on a bench and sobbed into his hands.

"Ha!" Zim said triumphantly when the cat hissed at Zim and ran away. "Victory for- Eh?" He turned to the umbrella lying oped next him. Remembering it was a human device used to shield the rain, he picked it up, pleased with his discovery. He noticed a few words etched in the side of the fabric. It read "Property of Dib Membrane"  
>He snarled. "The Dib. I suppose it is my only chance of leaving this treacherous place. I'm lucky he left it." He said, holding it over his head as he stepped out from under his shelter. Then, a thought came to his mind. Did Dib leave it here on accident? Or was it for him? "Can't have been on purpose." He said, shaking his head.<br>"Why would the Dib stink help Zim for my good?" Zim walked in the rain to his base, thankful for the protection from the rain. Despite the hurry he was in to get home, he stopped by a bench, seeing someone curled up into a ball sitting there, sobbing. It made Zim curious, so he approached the bench. It had been hard to see through the thick downpour of rain, but as Zim came closer, he recognized the figure, clothed in a black jacket, dark jeans, blue shirt, and black boots. But the thing that made him familiar to Zim was the jet black hair that stuck up in a scythe formation. He had always wondered how Dib managed to get his hair that way. He walked up to Dib, wondering why he was crying. Zim knew little about crying. he'd only ever done it alone, and once in front of Dib, out of pain. But he'd heard that sometimes, humans cried when they were sad.  
>There was one time when Zim was so sad he had nearly cried, but he knew better, and told himself to stop feeling sorry for himself. He had been disgusted at doing something almost human. He stood over the sobbing figure for some time, wondering what to do. At first he wanted to say something to make Dib feel worse, being Zim, but something stopped him. Maybe it was exhaustion, maybe lack of a mean thing to say, or maybe out of pity for the human. Zim saddened, thinking of the last. Instead, he said this.<br>"Hey, I was wondering, what are those on your face?" Dib looked up at Zim and gasped. "Z- Zim!" He said, surprised at Zim's presence. "Yes, I AM ZIM! Now are you going to answer me Dib, or not?" Said Zim. "You mean my glasses?" Said Dib, removing his glasses from his face and wiping away his tears. "Yes, those GLASSES or whatever you humans call them. Why do you always have them on?" Said Zim, waving his hand. "Well, my eyes don't work very well, so I cant see right. These glasses help me see."  
>Said Dib, putting them back over his eyes. "Oh." Said Zim. Dib played nervously with the edge of his shirt. "Thanks for the umbrella." Said Zim. It surprised Dib to hear those words of thanks coming from Zim. After a moment, Dib responded. "You- You're welcome." He continued to play with his shirt. "Do you want it back?" Said Zim, holding out the umbrella. However, that left his skin open to the rain, and Zim cringed as his skin steamed. Dib stood worriedly and moved the umbrella back over Zim. "No, keep it." Said Dib. "Are you sure?" Said Zim. "Yeah, I can always get a new one." Said Dib, sitting back down. "But you'll get all wet." said Zim. Dib could not believe Zim even cared. He thought Zim would have left by now. "You need it more. Besides, since when have you cared about me?" said Dib, slightly bitterly. "I don't care!"<br>Said Zim defensively. "Then why are you here?" Said Dib, motioning for him to go. Zim frowned and turned. He took few steps before he turned and said "Are you sure you don't want to at least stand under it on the way to your house?" Dib looked down to his sopping wet coat and boots. "Alright." Said Dib standing. They held the umbrella together, and Zim looked slightly disgusted, despite this being his idea. They walked down and stopped at Dib's house. "This is my stop." Said Dib, leaving the safety of the umbrella. "Hope I don't see you tomorrow." Said Zim. At this point, Dib couldn't tell if he was joking or not. So he simply replied "You too." and left for his house.  
>Zim stood staring out for some time before growling and walking away. Zim had no idea why he'd helped the Dib human. He walked home in silence.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days, Zim was extra mean to Dib. This confused Dib, but not to much, seeing as how Zim was Zim. It wasn't to much, Zim would hit Dib on the head with his own umbrella, steal his glasses now that he knew Dib needed them, and he once snipped a small amout of Dib's hair off his head during class. But none of these really bothered Dib to much. He could ignore the head aches his blurry vision gave him and the little bruises on his head. But the worst was during study hall. Zim and Dib had theirs at the same time. Zim had seen teenagers calling one another gay as an insult. Zim didn't know what it ment, but it seemed to hurt people, and during study hall when Dib and Zim began to argue, Zim mindlessly called Dib gay. Zim figured that it wouldn't make him too mad, but he stood corrected when he saw Dib's lip quiver and his eyes shine with tears. Dib ran out of the room silently. Being called that to Dib was the worst anyone could ever say to him. Because the truth was,  
>he was gay. And all his life he saw it being shamed and he became ashamed of that part of him. And to hear Zim call him that was worse than anyone else. Dib ran down the halls, tears flying off his face as he went. He stopped in one of the halls no one ever went down because there was no classes that way. He slumped down and buried his face in his hands. And he sat there, sobbing quietly.<p>Zim stared as Dib ran out of the room. He was confused. Maybe that word was worse than he thought. He looked to the teacher who was staring at her phone, as usual.<br>Zim got up and followed Dib down the halls. Why he was doing it, he didn't know. And a large part of him wanted to turn back. But a bigger part wanted to keep going Dib was out of sight, but Zim was determined to find the human. He wandered aimlessly through the halls, until he heard a quiet sobb. That sobb sounded all to farmiliar.  
>He followed the sound to a hall way with a single person curled up, sobbing. It was Dib. He was doing that crying thing again. "Dib." Said Zim, simply standing a few feet from him. Dib looked up, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Want do you want?" Said Dib. "To know why you ran away." Said Zim, calm for once.<br>"Do you even know what that word means?" said Dib, wiping away some tears. "Not really, but it looked like an insult." Said Zim. "It means when two guys like eachother,  
>like love like." Said Dib. "What's wrong with that?" Said Zim. "I- I'm not sure really, but it's shamed on, atleast for us." Said Dib. "At least you humans are aloud to love. For Irkens, all love is illegal. They say emotion makes you weak." Said Zim, waving his hand. "Why do you follow those rules then?" Said Dib. "What choice do I have? I'll be killed if I say I love someone. Besides, most Irkens can't love anyway. It's not physicaly possiable for them. But for some defectives, they have the ability to love accidently programed into their PAKs." Said Zim, pointing to his own. "Can you love?" Said Dib. "Yes." Said Zim, slightly ashamed. "What made you so upset when I called you gay anyway? Are you... gay?" Said Zim. Dib's eyes grew fearful. He made an awkward choking noise at first, then lowered his head in shame. "Yes." He said,<br>and he began to cry again. Zim noticed that it was hard for Dib to say it, let alone trust Zim with that piece of information. "Well, since you told me that, I suppose that I should tell you one of my secrets." Said Zim, pulling at his collar. Dib looked up and wiped away his tears. Zim chocked out these words. "Since the day I arrived on this awful planet, I found something not so awful. It- it was you. From the moment I saw you, I fell- fell- fell in... love. But all I knew was hatred. And I hated you for making me love you. For making me a disgrace among Irkens. And so I treated you horriably. And I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. And I didn't want you dead so you could stop ruining my plans. I wanted you gone so this feeling would be taken with you. But I never could bring myself to do it. I'm lucky I failed as many times as I did. Over the time I've been here though, I can see how this so called love should be treated. So I tried it. It was strange, and I went back to hatred. But that was no better, and obviosly didn't work, because now I'm here being nice. And I hate myself for loving you." And hot tears came to Zim's eyes. "I'm doing it again. I'm showing emotion. I HATE MYSELF!" Cried Zim, and he flopped into Dib's arms, sobbing uncontrolably. Dib held him tight. "Zim, I- I think I love you too." Said Dib. 'You do?" Said Zim,  
>pulling away. Dib nodded. They flew into one another's arms. And they stayed like that for some time. Finaly, they parted and sat next to eachother for a while, in silence.<br>"Zim?" Said Dib. "Yeah?" Said Zim, turning to him. "I don't think emotion makes you weak." Replied Dib. Zim smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

So, here it is! Chapter 3, hooray! Plenty more to come!

"There you are!" Said the stern voice of their study hall teacher. They looked up to face her. She had her hands on her hips and looked very angry down at the two boys.  
>"I've been looking everywhere for you two! I thought you'd gone to the bathroom, but when you were gone to long, I sent someone to check. They told me you wern't there,<br>so of course I had to come find you. What are you doing here?" She said. "Uh well uh..." Dib said, not wanting to tell her the real reason. "Never mind, I don't even want to hear it!" She said. "Come back with me." She turned and walked away. The boys scrambled up and followed, not daring to speak of what had happened. The day passed as usual afterward, however Dib and Zim hadn't argued for the rest of the day, leaving some students confused. Th bell rung and everyone ran out of the building, yelling and screaming with their friends as the teachers shooed them away. However, Dib lingered at the doors, waiting for Zim to come by. After a few minutes, he did.  
>"Hello Dib human." Said Zim. The lack of a sneer sounded fresh in Dib's ears. "Hey, uh could I come over maybe? I think we need to talk." Said Dib, hoping no one had heard. "Uh well..." Then Zim noticed a student staring. "Why would I let you in my house, filthy dirt child!?" Zim yelled, putting up his act. Dib looked at the girl and blushed. Bu, he knew what Zim was doing, and he joined in. "So I can stop you from taking over the world, you moron!" He yelled. They began to walk their separate ways.<br>The girl, satisfied that the two enemies were acting as usual, walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, the boys ran back towards each other. "That a yes?" Said Dib.  
>"Yeah sure, whatever." Said Zim, and he strutted away as he always does. Dib had to admit, it was pretty cute the way he did that. However, that thought still made him cringe.<br>Later that day, Dib knocked on Zim's door nervously. GIR opened up the door, like he usualy does. "Is the big head boy!" He said, clapping his hands. Dib rolled his eyes, not even trying to protest anymore. Zim, hearing GIR yell, came to the door. "Hello Dib." He said. "Hi." Dib responded. For a while they stood awkwardly, just staring,  
>before Zim said, "So... Uh, come in?" Dib nodded and stepped cautiously into Zim's base. It was strange to be welcomed in. Zim's base hadn't changed a bit since he had last been in there, which was back when Dib was still about 11. "So..." Said Zim, sitting down. "Um..." Said Dib, standing awkwardly in Zim's living room. "I'm gunna make waffles!"<br>Yelled GIR, dancing into the kitchen. "He hasn't changed a bit has he?" Joked Dib. "Not in the least." Agreed Zim. "You sure have though." Said Dib, turning to Zim.  
>Zim blushed a nice red. "Yeah, about that... can we keep our eh, FEELINGS to our selfs for now?" Said Zim. "That's what I came here to ask you." Said Dib.<br>"So, we won't tell anyone?" Said Zim. "Nope." Said Dib. "Ok, good. I don't want to ruin my reputation." Said Zim. Dib furrowed his brow. "That's why you don't want to tell? YOU HAVE A REPUTATION TO KEEP? Am I nothing more than I thought I was- a little bug in your way?" Said Dib, angry. "No! Dib, that's not what I ment at all!" Said Zim, waving his hands. "How should I know that this isn't another one of your schemes?" Cried Dib. "Dib, Dib if we tell-" Zim started, but Dib cut him off. "What? You'll be less scary to the others? Since when have you even givin a crap about what humans thought of you?" "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE HUMANS!" Dib turned to see Zim standing up,  
>breathing hard and angry. "IT IS ABOUT THE IRKENS!" He continued to yell. "If they find out, then I could be taken away and killed for being defective!" Dib's face softened. "I'm sorry Zim... I didn't- I'm not-" Whispered Dib, and he chocked out at the end of his sentence. "I'ts ok. I just- I know you humans can't get word to Irk,<br>but I don't want to take any chances. I just think this should be a private thing." Said Zim, sitting again. "It's just that, I'm- I don't know if I can trust you anymore.  
>I mean, no offense, but I just can't tell who's the real you or not." Said Dib. "I understand that." Zim said, hanging his head. "I just- I need to know if I really can trust you." Whispered Dib. He noticed a small drop of water-a tear- rolling down Zim's face. "Zim? I- I'm sorry-" Said Dib, coming closer. "Please, just go." Said Zim,<br>still hanging his head. "But- I-" "JUST GO!" Yelled Zim, with a shrill high pitched scream that cracked from his tears. Dib hung his own head and walked to the door. He opened it and turned to see Zim yell and flip the coffee table beside his couch. Dib let out a loud sob and ran from the door, slamming it shut in the same motion.  
>Dib felt awful for making Zim so upset, and it was even worse to see him being that upset. But it was not Dib that made Zim so angry. It was himself. "WHY? WHY DID I DO THAT TO DIB FOR SO LONG!?" Yelled Zim, kicking at the wall. "WHEN I NEED HIS TRUST THE MOST!" He continued to yell, and with one swift motion he destroyed the bookshelf in the corner of the room. After a while of kicking and screaming, Zim fell to the floor, to exhausted to continue his outrage. After some time of sobbing on the floor,<br>he managed to calm himself down. "What can I do so he will trust me?" He whispered with a sob.


End file.
